You Make My Heart Beat A Little Bit Faster
by SexDrugsAndTheStones
Summary: Tori and Cat became best friends the moment they met. People always said they were joined at the hip, inseparable. Tori can't help the feelings she has for her friend so she will try her best to win the red heads heart but maybe...Cat wanted Tori's.
1. Best Friends

Tori Vega and Cat Valentine. We needed each other plus we were like night and day. I was the shy girl who had weaseled myself into the school. Cat is everything that I'm not. She's loud, fun and wasn't afraid to let someone know that they had said something to upset her. That intrigued me. Although Cat and I have become close, she was still a mystery to me. I still didn't really know who the bubbly girl with the bright, red hair was. My first day at Hollywood Arts seems like such a long time ago. I was so scared when Cat approached me but she made me feel happy. Cat never left my side.

"Tori, Are you okay?" Cat asked, a confused look coming onto her cute face. She always got nervous when I dazed off, afraid that one day I would never come back. At least that's what she told me last week.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shaking my head of all my thoughts. I sent her a warm smile, trying my best to reassure her.

"Okay..." Cat said staring at me worriedly.

I hated it when Cat did that. I felt...well...to be honest...naked. Cat would look right through me sometimes. Maybe that's why they were so close because she knew me so well. She tentatively placed a hand on my shoulder asking if I was okay. I jumped at Cats touch, feeling electrocuted. I felt myself blush. Why couldn't she drop it? I sighed, knowing she didn't mean any harm.

"Yeah, Red I'm fine" I said reassuring Cat by using her nickname. A large smile made it's way onto her lips. I knew that she had liked when I called her that so I used it as often as possible.

"Okay! Let's go to lunch!" Cat chirped. I wasn't sure why I was acting so weird around Cat. I hoped she didn't notice it either. They went to lunch and took their seats outside.

"Hey you two." Andre said smiling. I looked up smiling but, slowly looked back down at Cat's thigh which was against mine. Her tan skin looked so smooth and her tiny shorts exposed her legs nicely. Cat had such a nice body, I mean friends can compliment each others bodies, right?

"What's up?" Cat asked, munching on her burrito.

"Party at Ryder's house." Rex stated or Robbie I guess. I tensed up when I heard the name Ryder. Sometimes I forget that he goes to this school. I was still bitter about how things had ended. Although he wasn't my boyfriend, I liked him so much. I liked the way he looked at me, like I was the only person in the world. Sometimes I wished that Cat would look at me like that.

"Its okay, Tor." Cat whispered in my ear, her lips grazing it. I shuddered internally and smiled. Why did Cat smell so good? She always smelt like strawberries and it was intoxicating. Every time I had strawberries, I thought of Cat. I thought of her running towards me, her scent fresh in the air. I thought of her hugging me and burying my face into her soft hair. I thought of her neck and how it felt to press kisses on it, the smell driving me crazy. It was hard to deny my feelings for Cat. They obviously weren't how most friends thought of one another but I couldn't help but want to be closer to her. I always knew I was straight but maybe I'm bisexual. the thought didn't bother me but I'm sure that Cat is the only girl I've ever liked.

"I'm fine." I muttered, going back to my food and I thought that was it until I felt a warm hand on my thigh. My eyes widened in surprised and I coughed awkwardly. Cat chuckled beside me, hopefully not at my reaction. I felt my skin start to get hot as she rubbed my thigh, her hand rising up farther which each stroke. Is Cat Valentine feeling me up.

Just like that, her hand was gone."Tori-Tori! We have to go to class." Cat said shaking me. I got up and Cat dragged me towards our next class. We had Sikowitz this period.

"Here are your assignments, each of you will do research on a director of your own choice with a partner that you may choose yourself." Before I could snag her away, Beck was already at her side. She let out a girlish giggle, playfully smacking his arm. I sighed, asking Andre if he could work with me. My heart dropped. Jade and Beck had broken up and I was convinced he had a thing for her. Beck winking at Cat didn't help either.

"Cat you can't work with Beck!" I whispered, a hurt look plastered onto my face. "I thought we were going to work together."

"Why not, Tori?" She asked looking at me with her big brown eyes. "Beck is my friend plus we always work together."

"Well...Because...he um, well, you...no he doesn't have...well." I stuttered.

Cat giggled at me. "Tori, you're so funny!"

Sikowitz began teaching again but I couldn't listen. Beck was going to hit on her. My Cat! My Cat... My Cat? She didn't belong to me. She wasn't mine. Why am I acting like she's my girlfriend or something? If I could drink this would be a good time to say I need a drink. I just wish Cat knew how I felt.


	2. Touching You

I couldn't believe that Cat was going to work with Beck. I mean, she's my best friend. I don't understand why she has to work with him. We had left class and we were in math which I luckily had with Cat as well. Cat sat next to me furiously scribbling math notes in her notebook. She was so cute sometimes. All the time. Cat caught me looking at her and smiled that beautiful smile of hers. God, I could stare at her all day and those brown eyes.

Unfortunately I didn't have any more classes with Cat so the day flew by. Today was Friday and she we usually hung out so she was sleeping over. I made it to my locker and opened it. Suddenly, a small pair of hands were over my eyes. I smiled.

"Guess who?" Cat asked, trying to hold in a laugh. I pretend to think for a moment, humming for dramatic effect.

"Cat!" I guessed, grinning when she squealed in approval.

"Yay! You got it." Cat cheered, removing her hands. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling herself closer to my chest. I enjoyed the sensation of her breasts being pressed against my chest. It was warm and just plain nice. I rested my hands on waist, loving the way she felt in my arms.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Drag Me To Hell." I confirmed, picking up the movie I had rented from the store. Cat and I loved scary movies. I knew Cat lied and said she did to please me but she was scared shitless. It was rather cute, seeing as though she wpukd cuddle me and we would ultimately turn off the movie and I would watch her sleep. That sounds creepy but it's not! I just enjoy watching without freaking her out. I love the way her chest rises and the sound of her breathing makes me feels safe for some odd reason like nothing can hurt me.

"Where do you want to watch it?" she asked, standing up from the couch. She yawned, stretching her arms and leaning back. Her shirt rose up, revealing a portion of her milky skin. Well Goddammit.

"Umm. My room." I said slowly, taking a look at the clock which read 8:30. We brought the movie upstairs and sat on my bed, deciding on what to do next.

"Wanna get ready to bed?" I asked. She agreed and went to go get her bag. I changed into my pajamas which were some flannel pants and tank top. I hopped on my bed and waited for Cat. She came back into my room and started taking off her clothes...thank you God. First her shirt came off revealing her lace, white bra. I guess I never realized that Cat was so fit. Then off came her jeans and I saw her matching white panties. Her skin was such a nice cream color. It's so beautiful the way her red hair cascades down her bare back. She slipped on her black shorts and tank top. She climbed into bed.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked smirking. I blushed at her suggestive tone and the fact that she had seen me. Since when does Cat flirt? Scratch that! Since when does Cat flirt with me?

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" I stammered, quickly coming up with an excuse. I could tell her I want to go on a diet so my body looks like hers. Yes. YES! Good job, Tori.

"Just kidding." she said playfully shoving me. Well nevermind that beautifully thought out excuse.

I put in the scary movie and turned off the lights. I then hopped up back into my bed. Cat and I got under the covers. The movie started and we began to watch. I found it more creepy than scary which was worse for me. It made it more real.

After the first 5 minutes I was scared out of my mind and I assumed Cat was too. I felt her inching closer to me. I wasn't sure us being so close would help me with the way I had been acting lately. I was confused. I kept thinking about the way her body felt against mine. Every time we touched it felt like fire. I wanted to run my tongue up and down her body. No! This is Cat I'm talking about! She's my fucking best friend and she doesn't like me or girls! What would everyone think anyway? We would never work! Ever! Just nom

"Tori, hold me!" Cat whined, looking up at me with big eyes...shit. She came towards me and wrapped her arms and legs around me. Why does this feel good? Why did it feel amazing for my body to be intertwined with hers? Her head was nuzzled in my neck. I smelt her hair again, that wonderful strawberry smell. Her breasts were soft and she was moving them up and down against my chest. My hands, which she couldn't feel apparently, were on her ass. I feel like a pervert. I am a pervert. I don't think either of us was still watching the movie.

"Tori?" Cat asked lifting her head.  
>"Yes?" I asked.<p>

Oh no she's figured out I'm secretly groping her. This is it. I'm done for. She hates me. She's gonna tell the whole school that I'm a weirdo lesbian.

"Can you turn off the movie?" she asked in her baby voice. Thank God! I hesitantly got up and turned off the movie. I got back into the bed, moving as far away from her as possible. The less touching, the better.

"Goodnight sweet pea!" I said sweetly.

"Night Hon! Come here!" she said.  
>Cat came closer and pressed her body against mine again! Jesus, why does she do this to me! This is going to be a long night!<p>

A/N: I totally forgot I had this account so I edited the first two chapters and now I'll continue to update regularly. Thanks! Please follow, favorite and review my story. 


	3. Closer

"Good Morning, Tori." My eyes fluttered open, meeting eyes with the red head hovering over me, fully dressed and ready to take on the world. Her bright brown eyes were locked on mine. I grinned like an idiot, pulling her on top of me and wrapping my arms around her small frame. Her musical laughed echoed through the room. "Tori, you have to wake up, sleepy head." Her muffled voice spoke into my neck. I shivered at the sensation, pinching her sides. She shook, a small squeal left her lips as she swatted my hands away. If there's one thing Caterina Valentine said she hated but secretly loved, it was being tickled.

"Let's just lay in bed all day!" I murmured, stroking her hair. She sighed into my neck, once again making me shiver in pleasure. She pulled her head away, placing her chin on my chest. My heart beat quickened.

"Tor, you're so lazy!" She teased, sticking her tongue out at me. I frowned, pretending to be sad. Cat's expression changed quickly, looking hurt. "No, I'm sorry! I still love you Tori!" She said quickly, shoving her face back into my neck. I sighed sadly, wondering if she would ever love me like I loved her. WHAT THE HELL? I like Cat and I do love her...I'm not in love with her. Am I?

"I forgive you." She smiled into my neck, pressing a kiss to it. I furrowed my eyes at the intimate gesture. She had never done that before. Sure, kisses on the cheek ir forehead but not the neck. I couldn't help but giggle. She repeated her action, receiving another loud giggle from me. Her head shot up.

"Does that tickle?" She asked, a large smile on her lips. I shook my head no. She rolled her eyes, pressing another kiss to my neck. Soon enough she was peppering my neck with kisses and I was laughing like a maniac. She bit down on my neck lightly and I jumped, immediately making her stop and look at me. "Did that hurt?" She questioned with hurt eyes.

"No! It felt nice. I just didn't expect it." I explained quickly. Her playful expression was back as she leaned back to my neck, biting down on it. This time I remained still, not wanting to scare her off again. I bit my lip as she licked the area, her warm tongue soothing the small nip. She kissed the spot once more before sucking on it. I let out a breathy moan as she gave gave me a hickey...Cat Valentine is giving me a hickey? Not that I'm complaining but wow. I sighed as she got up.

"That looks so nice on your skin." She muttered, grazing her finger over the mark she left. "You have lovely skin...I like giving you kisses." She said simply, meeting my eyes. I just nodded, still confused.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth. I'll be right back, love." I needed to think. I jumped out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth as fast as I could. I gazed at myself in the mirror. I frowned, quickly brushing my hair so it was less frizzy, sighing in content when it laid flat on my shoulders. I splashed some water onto my face, trying to wake myself up. I dried my face, before smearing on some lip balm. Once I was satisfied, I moved for the door but stopped. Cat kissing me has only complicated my feelings for her. What are her feelings for me. You don't just give your best friend a hickey for fun! I have to go back. I groaned, opening the door. I couldn't help but grin at the sight of Cat Valentine on my bed, flicking through the TV.

"What do you feel like doing today?" I questioned, plopping on the bed and deciding not to bring up what just happened. Cat let out a cute sigh, grasping my hand. She began playing with my fingers.

"I don't care, I just want to be with you." She said quietly and I almost died. Cat always knew how to make me blush like a school girl. Part of me hated it and the other part secretly liked it. "Have you ever been in love Tori?" My heart fluttered at the question. Love. Why is Cat asking me about that and my heart sunk back down. Who is Cat in love with? Is it me? Oh my god, what if it's me? What if it's not me?

"I don't think so." I uttered softly, looking up at the ceiling. "Have you?" I questioned cautiously.

"I haven't, I was just wondering." That's when Cat did the thing I hated most. She closed up and kept quiet. I always wondered what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. We sat in silence for a few moments before I heard my mom call my name.

"Hold on, one sec." I rushed down the stairs, trying my hardest not to trip. My mom met me halfway, a smile on her face.

"Slow down," She chuckled. "We're going to Grandma's house so we'll see you and Cat later." I nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs. Cat was still laying on my bed, a grin on her face.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, the family is going out so it's just you and I, butter cup." I teased, tapping her own the nose. She let out a heavenly giggle and my knees went weak.

She fell back on my bed, laughs escaping her lips. I looked down at her, loving the way her hair spread out around her. I imagined how she would look sprawled out on the bed, face flushed and panting with my head between her legs. Her eyes would roll back and she'd let out breathy moans, begging me not to stop pleasuring her in a way I knew that I most definitely do. "Tori?" She snapped me out of my naughty dream. Did I just have a sex day dream about Cat?! When has that that been ok? Though it was admittedly hot, it was wrong.

"Yes?"

"Just checking!" She teased, sending me a smile. I love her. I love her. I LOVE HER. I really just can't fight it anymore. How can I deny feelings that are so real and so true. I have to tell her even she'll never love me back. Cat would never judge anyone, especially me. I'm in trouble.

"Mom, there's no way I'm taking Trina with me. She wasn't invited!" I snapped, putting the final touches on my eyeliner. Tonight was Ryder's party and although I hate the douche, I wasn't giving up the opportunity to party with my friends. Plus there would be so many people there so I probably won't even see him there.

"Hmm fine Tori but you make sure she gets invited to the next one!" My mother said sternly, fighting a smile. "Have a good time sweetie." I grinned, giving her a quick hug as a car beeped.

"That's my ride." I jogged outside towards a black van, climbing into the back seat. Beck had offered to drive all of us to the party and I was last. Jade sat next to Beck, Andre sat with Robbie (with Rex) and I sat in the back with...Cat. Things actually had been going amazing with Cat and I. It had been a week since the kiss and although we hadn't spoken about it, it wasn't akward but Cat continued to do it. Though neither of us had discussed our feelings, our relationship had significantly changed. It was filled with hugs that lasted to long, lingering touches, constant whispers and wandering hands. I had enjoyed immensely but I just wanted to know how Cat felt about me.

"Tori!" She beamed, wrapping her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her small waist burying my head in her hair.

"Mmm Caterina." I purred, kissing the corner of her mouth. She giggled, pressing a kiss to my jaw. I watched as the four talked amongst themselves, oblivious to Cat and I."You look amazing!" I smiled. It was true. She was in ripped short shorts which made her ass look amazing and a tight tank top, plus her heels made her legs look fantastic.

"Thanks! You look hot!" She said playfully, slapping my thigh. I shook my head, laughing.

Once we finally arrived, I was instantly clouded with smoke and alchol. This is gonna be fun. 


End file.
